Met Your Match
by crusnik101
Summary: A prompt from Anonymous which both Jane and Beca are G!P and extremely obnoxious within their characters. A murder that happens in Boston is related to the world of A Capella in Barden University. Beca is intrigued by Jane on the first meeting and Jane in turn is captivated by the alt girl. How will everything unfold? Beca/Jane pairing (Hinted Rizzles and Bechloe at the end)
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt from Anon.**

 **A prompt in which Beca and Jane are both G!P and obnoxious within their characters. Possibly a three chapter story.**

 **All mistakes are mine and I am sorry for them.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own pitch perfect nor any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Why are we here again? None of us know anything, this is just a waste of time." Beca retorted.

"Because there was a murder in Boston that was related to the A Capella community of Barden and as members of the A Capella community it is our responsibility to help wherever and whenever we can." Aubrey's head was held high and Beca wondered if she would be saying all that crap if the now 'prestigious' Barden Bellas hadn't won the ICCA.

"Chloe Beale" a youngish detective called. Naturally, Chloe was making heart eyes at the cute detective. Who could blame her? He was good looking enough, but he wasn't the brunette's cup of tea.

Beca was soon bored now that Chloe had gone and she looked around taking in the room they were all placed questioning. Since none of them were suspects, the detectives had no need to take them to the local station so the meeting rooms in the university were perfect.

"Beca Mitchell" a female detective glided her way through the door. Beca stood up and was led by the woman to one of the meeting rooms.

"My name is Detective Jane Rizzoli. As you know the chairman of the ICCA, Mr Haynes was murdered in Boston. I'm just going to ask you a few questions."

"Sure, although I'm not sure what help I can be" Beca tested the waters, carefully watching the older woman's body language and response. Her uncle had worked in law enforcement so she knew drill.

"Let's find out." Jane stated. Beca was disappointed a bit, not getting much of a response from either her body language or verbal response. But remained hopeful as the interview had just begun.

"Have you ever met the chairman of the board?" Jane asked ready to jot down whatever the young woman said. It had been a long day, she and a Detective McCall had to interview student part taking in A Capella. She had a feeling that this group of young woman probably didn't have anything useful to offer to the investigation. But being Georgia and not Boston she was out of her territory to follow her own rules. How Jane envied the luxury Maura had to visit a fancy restaurant that the victim frequently visited.

"No I haven't. I've only joined the Barden Bellas this year Mrs Rizzoli" Beca said the last part as if she were asking if Jane was a Mrs. Beca was intrigued by the older woman. Like with most woman that Beca was interested in, she had a surge of confidence.

Jane's head snapped up. She raised an eye brow at the young A Capella member. "It's Detective Rizzoli."

"Not a Mrs Then?" Beca smiled as she raised an eye brow back.

"I'm more of a not your business." Jane smirked. She couldn't tell if alt student had a lot of nerve disrespecting a Detective or confidence trying to smooth over one.

Beca knew that trying flirt with her with be futile. She needed some other way of getting her attention.

"Did Mr Smith or Mrs Abernathy-McKadden seem different to you or your team throughout your time as a member of the A Capella"

"Who?"

"John Smith and Gail Abernathy-McKadden"

"They seemed like their normal selves, but like I said I only joined this year."

"Right."

"Are we done here officer?"

"Detective. And yes. We just need all your communication devices to check for any communication between you and the ICCA." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Alright here are my stuff."

"Great" Jane breathed out sarcastically as she bagged Beca's phone and laptop.

"Isn't this the part where you ask me if I have any questions?"

"I'm sorry, what part gave off the feeling I was a teacher to ask that?" Jane smiled not wanting to back down. Usually she wouldn't entertain a bitch or a son of a bitch. But for some reason she humoured the alt girl.

"Well teachers always correct students that get their names or titles wrong."

"Teachers don't usually carry guns." Jane replied as she stood up. "But to wrap this up, do you have any questions?" Beca was the last student she needed to interview.

"Yeah. Not a Mrs Then?" Beca rose her question again before standing up.

"You would have to buy me a drink get that answer and I'm pretty sure you're underage and way to short get into a bar." A small smile shone at the corner of her lips, knowing she was the triumphal one.

"Not everything about me my appearance is short Jane." Beca gave her the full blown Beca Mitchell smirk as she existed the room to meet the other Bellas. She was met with highly curious Bellas that protruded her space about why she was taking so long.

"Are you sure she wasn't just trying to flirt with you Jane?" Maura continued laughing.

"Maybe but she was a pain in my ass, stop laughing." Jane took a sip from her beer after she playfully pushed Maura. "Anyway when is your cousin coming to whatever this place is called? I have an early day tomorrow." Jane whined.

"I'm sorry. You met your match that why you feel like that." Maura smiled. "She should be here any moment."

"Urg no. Those are the groups of girls I interviewed. How did they even get in, they aren't they supposed to be 21 or over." Jane retorted.

"Maura!" Chloe beamed at Maura.

"Chloe!" Maura leaped up from the barstool and greeted the red head excitedly. "Jane, this is my cousin Chloe. Constance's sister daughter."

Before Jane had a chance to formulate a reply, Chloe had introduced Beca to Maura and in turn Maura introduced Jane to Beca. The atmosphere exalted to awkwardness between Beca and Jane, as Mara and her cousin caught up. Sensing Beca's need to be alone with the Detective, Chloe steered Maura to a table.

"So tell me again how you and your friends managed to get in?" Jane said taking a seat on the barstool again.

"Now you would have to buy me a drink to know that." Beca said coolly taking a seat next to the taller woman.

"Sure, what are you having? Water? Coke? Milk?" Jane said mockingly.

Beca chuckled, "How about I get you that drink? Maybe a sweet one to balance out your saltiness."

"How about no. I don't rob from the cradle."

"Tell you what. If I can guess why you are investigating here instead of in Boston, the place of the crime, you have to let me get you that drink."

"Fine, humour me" the older woman responded.

"You probably found evidence that your victim was involved with fixing the A Capella competition. Hence taking our devices to check for anything suspicious or to find out if any of us are involved."

"Good try but I can't comment on an on-going investigation."

"That's a shame Jane. Whatever answer I gave you wouldn't tell me if I was right right?" Beca was internally deflated but she kept as it cool as she could. She was interested in the older woman.

Jane sensed the university student's disappointment and felt like she should give the young student at least something. But Jane stuck to the rules which is what made her such a brilliant cop and even better detective. But she could give the student something other than work. After all she had to admit the alt look really captivated her and made her look endearing. Since Beca was ruled out of the investigation, it wasn't like she would be interfering in any way.

"I'm not a Mrs." Jane smiled.

"Woah, are you sure you didn't just break telling me that." Beca joked.

"Alright, I told you something about myself so what's your story?"

"Now I don't believe you told me your life story Detective." Beca looked away from the woman. It wasn't her to just spill her life to some stranger no matter how confident she was or no matter how much she was interested in someone.

Being a detective, it was Jane's job to pick up on things. Beca's words combined with her body language suggested she didn't want to talk about it. Making Jane believe she was a guarded person. Maybe with something to hide.

"Why don't we join our friends?" Jane asked with a half-smile. If Beca knew Jane she would know that look. It was Jane's 'investigating look' and that half-smile was just there to throw her off.

"Why not" Beca smiled finally having got the curly haired woman's attention at last.

Beca might have been ruled out of investigation but she was Jane's private investigation now.

* * *

 **Tell me if you like this story and what you think :) Hope i stuck as close as possible to the prompt. First chapter is slow but will kick off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoy this update. To clarify, this is a Beca/Jane pairing. Apologies for the errors if there are any.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Rizzoli&Isles, Pitch Perfect nor any of the characters. **

**Please Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jane and Maura walked into Atlanta PD with last night preoccupying their minds.

"You think she's hiding something about the case?" Maura questioned her best friend. Not doubting Jane's Detective abilities but not seeing how Beca quite tied in with their investigation.

"No not about the case. But there is definitely something. Didn't you see the way she answered you when you asked her about her Barden and …stuff?" Jane replied.

Maura thought for a second. She tilted her head slightly at the brunette, taking in her friend's sudden interest in Beca. "Her vagueness did make the conversation rather lacking. But, I do believe her vagueness is disillusioning you to the simple fact that she may not be a very open person like Chloe is."

"Disillusioning me, really Maura?" Jane asked.

"In addition, to the fact that you also find her attractive and you're method of dealing with that is finding something wrong that you can investigate" Maura explained point blankly.

"Now that's an assumption. I don't find something wrong." Jane mocked.

"Really? Because I think Bianca and Katherine would disagree. You investigated them Jane." Maura laughed.

"With good reason, Bianca and Katherine were just weird."

"You think Beca is weird?" Maura raised.

"You don't think Beca is?"

"I think society would judge her that way. But I think you should give her a chance."

"Maura, I do not like her." Jane finally said and continued, "And she isn't even old enough to drink. If I did like her I would be a MILF" Jane said with a straight face.

Maura laughed, "I'm sure your anatomy would disagree with that statement after leaving the bar last night. Judging by your visible erection last night you-"

"Okay, I get it. Don't paint a picture for me. And keep your voice down." Jane hissed.

"Relax Jane, no one heard and I doubt Beca saw anything."

After a brief silence Jane accepted what Maura said. She hated to admit but Maura had raised good points.

Jane sighed, "Is it crazy that I'm lusting after someone that's not even 20? It feels wrong but..." Jane trailed off, visibly worriedly. Truth be told, she did like Beca. There was something about her that enticed her. But she felt ashamed. She felt like she had become all those creeps she had locked up.

"Jane, you're just looking for something new. Besides Beca is not a child, she is over 18. Here let's analyse from a non-biased point view" Maura could see that look in Jane's eye. "From what you told me, and what I witnessed last night, there is a mutual feeling between you Miss Mitchell. Taking into account that she is an adult by US law, it would be consensual." Maura unravelled the mess in Jane's head into a clear coherent analysis.

Just as Jane was about to respond, Detective McCall walked over to them. He explained that they needed to go back to Barden as new evidence indicated something important that could potential crack the case wide opened.

* * *

"Hey I'm just saying the way you were acting around Maura's friend wasn't like the Beca Mitchell I know" Chloe teased Beca. She found a new side to Beca that was charming and confident and if she was being honest, she wished Beca portrayed herself like that more often. It was riveting and something Chloe could easily get used to. Ever since she barged into Beca's shower, finding out she was intersex, the red head had an unchaste desire to 'experiment' with the alt girl.

"Okay Chlo whatever you say. Thanks for walking me to my dorm, I'll see you at Bella practise in the afternoon." Beca smiled at Chloe. She turned the key as Chloe walked away.

She walked in expecting to find her very unfriendly roommate, but instead found a very attractive Detective.

"Aren't you moving a bit too fast Detective? You're supposed to call me, dine me then I invite you here." Beca smirked as she closed the door.

"This isn't a social call, I need your help." Jane stood up from Kimmy Jin's bed.

"With?"

"We can discuss that by the station"

"Or you could tell me now." Beca walked past the taller woman to set aside her laptop and headset on her table.

"Beca" Jane raised an eyebrow. She wasn't kidding about needing the student's help, but before Jane knew it she was right in front of Beca. Before Jane could retreat to a safer spot that didn't want to make her pin the younger woman to the wall, Beca had already made some comment about using her handcuffs. And that's all it took.

Jane progressed slowly at the shorter woman's lips, leaving enough time for Beca to back out. Hovering around Beca's lips Jane, waited for a second half-expecting Beca to back out. But the younger woman held her position wanting what was happening. With no movement, Jane captured in Beca's lips. It was gentle and innocent kiss that woman fell into sincerely.

A tender kiss that sparked the electricity between both women, soon became an uncontrollable electric charge. Both women feeling the current and thriving on the other's passion. The pair let their tongues fight for a duel of dominance while their hands linked into the others. It didn't take Jane long to pin Beca to the bed. Although as soon Jane did, both woman were at a loss for words.

"What's going on in your pants?" Jane couldn't peel her eyes off the budge that was located between the student's legs.

"I could ask you the same question." Beca answered, engaging in the same reaction as Jane.

"Well…I guess we both can skip the definition of what we are then." Jane said with a lustful look in her eye.

"You still want to?" Beca questioned as courtesy but not really wanting to stop actions.

Jane's only response was to kiss the younger woman wildly, while taking off the student's shirt. Beca initially caught off guard at their pace, but soon recovered by taking off her bra. Jane worked her way down, leaving trails of kisses from Beca's neck then stopping at the woman's breasts. Jane teased the student by brushing her fingers over the younger woman' erect nipples. Beca moaned in excitement as Jane repeated her actions a few times. Eventually Jane took a nipple in her mouth while massaging Beca's visible bulge through her jeans. Beca was overwhelmed at the new level of feeling. She had sex before, but never has her partner treated her as her. Since she had the extra function, girls always attended to her male anatomy rather than both.

After a lot of satisfying moans, Jane was getting antsy. She was extremely hard to the point where it was painful. Beca feeling this undid her jeans and expelled her under garment.

"You're were right, not everything about you is short." Jane was clearly impressed. Jane undid her own garments until she was bare naked as Beca.

Beca gaped at Jane's appendage. She was expecting Jane to be packing considering her height, but her assumption was an understatement.

Jane smiled approving of Beca's reaction, before turning the shorter woman around. Beca reluctantly bent over, a bit scared since she never had been in this position before.

"I'll be gentle." Jane whispered in Beca's ear sensing the fear in Beca.

Jane took her member holding it steady near Beca's entrance. The detective rubbed her penis over and around Beca's access. She moved on to gently tease Beca's entrance by entering the tip of her penis in and out. After all the teasing was done, Jane positioned her member again, this time with a more serious intent.

Jane gently inserted herself into Beca, being careful to stop when she heard Beca in pain. After waiting a moment, Jane rocked herself slowly in Beca, still being careful not to hurt the younger woman. Jane tilted her head back in pleasure. She didn't expect Beca to be this tight and feel so good. On the other side, Beca felt as if she was on another level on the feeling of high. She never felt like this before. She grunted and moaned both in pain and pleasure. Jane picked up the pace, this time smacking Beca's body against her own. Jane was certain she was the first in Beca. This is what she was lusting for. This is what she had been wanting ever since leaving the bar.

"You're so tight." Jane grunted still pumping in and out of Beca.

It wasn't long before Jane was undone and collapsed onto Beca's bed. The younger woman reacted in the same way. Both women lay next to each other.

Jane's phone rang. Reluctantly, Jane picked up realizing that she had only come to bring Beca to the station and she was now late. Detective McCall phoned to inquire her whereabouts on bringing Beca Mitchell to help on the case.

"We're late." Jane said as she turned to face the student.

"Whose fault was that?" Beca smirked.

"You were the one that mentioned my handcuffs" Jane said imitating the smirk.

"I remember saying 'you would have to take your handcuffs and arrest me to bring me to the station' " Beca teased.

"Is that right, because all I remember hearing is all that moaning." Jane teased back.

"Well it's gonna be hard hiding this gun in a station full of cops" Beca indicated to her own member which was throbbing.

"Now let me handle that." Jane said taking Beca's member in her hand.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter to the prompt. I hope everyone reading enjoys this chapter.**

 **Apologies for the errors if there are any.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Pitch Perfect and R &I nor any of their characters. **

* * *

Atlanta PD recruited Beca for an undercover operation. It wasn't anything life threatening, just a small bust that could very well lead to Jane arresting the murderer. They knew the dealer was just a small time 'wanna be', but the drug dealing criminal had information that Jane was interested in.

The operation was simple. Beca had to buy the drugs from the dealer, once they exchanged Detective McCall would arrest the dealer. Then operation over. Everything was arranged by the cops for Beca to make the exchange at a coffee shop near central Atlanta.

"Why the hell did I even agree to this?" Beca was impatient, she had been waiting over an hour for dealer to show.

"You agreed because none of us could do it. The dealer is a member of the BU Madonics and whole of Barden practically saw us parading around all over the place." Jane reminded the younger woman over the earpiece feeling just as impatient as Beca.

"You mean BU Harmonics." Beca corrected Jane. She couldn't blame the detective for getting the name wrong. They sang a lot of Madonna and Beca didn't strike Jane as the type of person that listened to her. Although when Jane told Beca who the dealer was, Beca was a bit surprised it wasn't someone from the High Notes.

"Suspect entering." Detective McCall alerted them over his earpiece.

The dealer from the BU Harmonics was Dave. He had the short hair, good boy look that threw any suspicion of him dealing. Beca almost didn't recognize him with his fake beard and hoodie that covered his face.

He sat down on the same table as Beca. "Your order." Dave said quietly as he was handing over the envelope.

"Check inside to make sure the drugs are there." Jane voiced to Beca over the earpiece.

Beca careful checked the envelope and confirmed the drugs were present by handing over the money to the disguised A Capella member.

Detective McCall advanced from his location to the young adults. "You're under arrest Mr Anderson." The brisk detective showed the offender his badge then stood Dave up and proceeded to arrest him while reciting his rights. Of course Dave didn't go so quietly, instead he chose to call Beca names but he was none the less taken away.

"Thank you Beca for your help." Jane said leading her outside.

"So am I needed anymore?" Beca asked assumingly.

"Well we will need that wire back and we need to take your statement since you were part of the operation." Jane replied.

"Am I need after that?" Beca smirked knowing that Jane knew exactly what she meant.

Jane smiled at the younger woman opting not respond to her question. But giving her the full charming Jane Clementine Rizzoli smile that Beca found to alluring to resist. The student had to restrain herself, being in a public not to do anything inappropriate. Jane saw the reaction she was giving Beca and started trailing away at the successful result.

* * *

After a long night it all worked out in Jane's favour. Dave confessed to being Hayne's dealer, both having A Capella as the common denominator. Haynes's owed money to Dave but the student wasn't the only one he owed. Dave stopped dealing to Haynes due to the victim wanting 'bigger and better things'. The victim found a new dealer that dealt him what he wanted. However due to financial problems, Haynes had a problem with payments and his dealer became aware of that issue. After that it was lights out for Haynes.

It was late and Jane was exhausted from this whole Atlanta trip. She felt like a ghost that's driving her skeleton body. Thankfully she was headed home tomorrow.

She was about to call it a night when she heard a knock at her hotel door. She instinctively knew that it wasn't Maura, as the medical examiner had said good night an hour ago. Opening the door she couldn't say she was surprised to see Beca.

"Now how did you find out what hotel I was staying at and my room number?" Jane questioned amusingly, using her body to block the entrance of the door.

"Let's just say you're not the only one good at investigating." Beca replied smugly. "I know you had a long day so I was wondering if I could help you relax." Beca added seductively.

"How are you gonna do that" Jane asked with the ends of her lips curling up.

Beca stood on her tipy toes, "Well I could…" Beca trailed off pushing Jane's collar to the side before planting soft kisses to her collar bone and neck.

Jane instantly placed her hands on the shorter girl's waist and moved her inside her room. After allowing Beca to continue for a while, Jane needed more. Even though Beca had begun to suck hard at her pulse. She pushed Beca down on the edge of the bed and straddled her while Beca grabbed onto Jane's waist allowing her hands to roam her ass. Jane begun grinding down hard on Beca and could tell the girl was starting to get more and more aroused. Beca was enjoying the sensation, but had to mentally remind herself she was in charge. At that, Beca flipped their positions and started ripping off Jane's top garments. Seeing the detective's chest bare made the DJ hungry for her. She started attacking Jane's nipples while using both hands to hold down the curly haired woman.

After feeling satisfied by the amount of moaning and cursing coming Jane, Beca felt a hunger for something else.

The young DJ moved down slowly, planting kisses to Jane's skin as she moved. Finally reaching the desired destination, Beca swiftly unbuttoned and pulled down the remaining of Jane's attire. With that, Jane's member sprung out.

Beca held the throbbing member in hand and slowly rubbed it up and down. After playing with Jane for a while, Beca took Jane's length in her mouth. Jane at first was taken by surprise at how wet Beca's mouth was. The older woman didn't feel shy to vocalise her pleasure, it seemed like Beca had a big mouth in more than one way. Beca ran her mouth up and down Jane's shaft. It didn't take long for Jane to reach her climax in Beca's mouth.

"You sure now how to relax a girl." Jane said in-between pants.

"Oh it gets better Jane." Beca smirked.

"What happened to Detective? I think I need to punish you for that." Jane smiled, still catching her breath.

"I'm helping you relax remember?"

"In that case…"

Beca gently turned Jane around. While waiting for Jane to get comfortable to her new position of leaning on the bed, Beca unbuttoned her jeans and manoeuvred her brief downwards to whip out her shaft. Beca remained clothed due to her thin belt still holding jeans up.

Jane turned her head around, "Sex with clothes on? Didn't think you were type" Jane commented.

"I love having sex with my clothes on. Besides, I didn't peg you as the type that was so vocal. Our first encounter didn't alert me to that fact." Beca teased.

"Shut up and relax me already." Jane responded impatiently.

Beca centred her penis at Jane's entrance. There was already some pre-seminal fluid from Beca, which she used as a lube. She decided to prolong Jane's hunger by getting her ready for her length. The younger inserted two fingers and pumped her digits in and out, then making it three and repeating her actions. Jane moaned and screamed all the way through in enjoyment. After also teasing her entrance with her appendage, Beca once again centred her dick near Jane and instead of slowly penetrating the detective, the young DJ gave her entire length at once. Jane screamed in pain at sudden intrusion. Beca fell on top Jane's back while feeling the older woman adjusting to her length. She had to admit Jane felt pretty damn good.

Beca lifted herself up and placed her grip firmly on Jane's waist. Her movements in and out of Jane were slow. She could hear Jane enjoying what she was doing. Beca kept her head down at the high feeling. Both Jane and Beca were experiencing new experiences. Never, never has Jane been a bottom before, she had to admit that it more pleasurably then she initial thought. Her moans of pleasure didn't doubt to Beca that she didn't enjoy a single bit. By now, Beca sped up her actions a bit. Thrusting in and out of Jane, while moving her hands. She rested on hand on Janes shoulder to keep the momentum up while using her other to pull lightly at Jane's long curls. For Beca, never has she ever gone anal. The girls she was with always wanted normal sex and she gave them what they wanted. By now Beca was almost at her climax, she upped her pace, slamming into Jane hard, but Jane loving every second of it.

Beca's cum shot into Jane. Jane loved the warm feeling. Beca collapsed at the instant. Surprisingly Beca's pants held their position.

Once Beca and Jane caught their breath enough to move, they laid side by side on the bed.

"By the way, congratulations on closing the case." Beca said now recovered.

"Couldn't have done it without your help. You helped us get the dealer." Jane smiled.

"I'm kinda surprised he knew me." Beca stated remembering Dave threaten her, catching her off guard at the things he knew.

"Why? You do A Capella" Jane replied.

"Yeah but I always like to think of myself as a scrappy little nobody." Beca smiled sheepishly.

"You're more of a troll." Jane smirked

"I'd be a kickass princess one though" Beca sat up looking at Jane.

"Totally. You should be vampire since you love my neck so much." Jane indicated to a small bruise on her neck.

"Never. Hate vampires" Beca shook her head.

"You're pale like one" Jane chuckled.

Beca laughed, "Maybe I'm just attracted your neck."

Jane swopped down to grab something that Beca couldn't quite see. Jane swiftly straddled the student again and gripped her hands to the bed post. Before Beca could even process what Jane was doing, the DJ was handcuffed to the wooden bed post. Thankfully, the design of the post accommodated Jane's idea.

"Now you need to be punished and I'm still not relaxed enough." Jane purred into Beca's ear.

"Since you requested my help, as a member of the A Capella community, it my job to help whenever and wherever I can" Beca said reciting her Captain Aubrey's words that were said to her the day she met Jane.

Beca looked into the eyes the Detective, she was met with eyes that matched the exact same lust she had.

* * *

"So you and Beca going to continue your relationship?" Maura inquired sitting next to Jane as they waited in the airport.

"No. Beca was never anything serious." Jane replied.

"None of the other woman were." Maura concluded, "Why?"

Jane looked at the magazine for a moment before looking at Maura, "Because they weren't you"

Maura looked shocked at the brunette practically confessing her feelings. However, that didn't last long as the medical examiner curled her lips into a smile and moved slowly to kiss Jane on her cheek, choosing to remain silent.

Back at Barden, Chloe and Beca stood in line waiting at the coffee shop for their order.

"Hey Chlo do you wanna grab dinner tonight?" Beca asked.

"How about dinner then a movie?" Chloe beamed at the counter offered.

"Okay" Beca nodded.

"You're the only person I know that hates movies." Chloe laughed.

"When I'm with you I don't." Beca said looking into those blue eyes. Beca always wanted to ask Chloe out on a proper date to court her properly, however fear of jeopardising their best friend relationship always threw those ideas out.

Chloe whispered something that made Beca go red as the older Bella's hair. Beca watched as Chloe glided to the counter to pick their order, wondering if Chloe felt the same way about her as she did.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed that Prompt by Anon.**

 **The bed talk were inside jokes to Anna publishing her book, "Scrappy Little Nobody". As well as her 2 movies Trolls and Twilight being mentioned/implied.**

 **I couldn't resist not making the ending Bechloe and Rizzles.**


End file.
